Runaways
by Derpy Phantom
Summary: Now teenagers and going through hard times, Gary, Timmy, and Remy decide to escape Dimmsdale and live on their own somewhere else. It's gonna be a long road trip, though, and things get a bit strange along the way. The chapters are short right now, but will get longer eventually.
1. Prologue

A/N: This is going to be a multi-chapter story. Warnings for drugs/smoking, gay makeouts, mentions of/references to sex and sexual things. The rating may go up later. They're older in this story, by the way. They're 16.

* * *

It all started with a text. Timmy's phone vibrated and he picked it up. It was from Gary.

**[TXT:] yo tim-tim, me and rich boy are taking a road trip, wanna come with?**

He smiled and texted back.

**[TXT:] rich boy = remy? yeah, i wanna come with**

A little while later, Gary drove up in front of his house in an RV. He rolled down the window and called, "TIMMY!"

Timmy smiled as he grabbed his bags and dashed out. His parents didn't care. His mom was out again, and his dad was drunk. He tossed his stuff inside and sat down.

"You ready?" Gary asked.

"Yeah." Timmy nodded. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know." Gary said.

"Out of this hellhole they call Dimmsdale." Remy added.

"We're running away?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Gary said. "But we're 16 now. We can handle it."

Timmy nodded. "Not like my parents will care."

"Parents." Remy scoffed. "They're the reason I'm leaving. The reason I was so eager to say yes when Gary asked if I wanted to go with him."

"I dunno, I still think it's because you think I'm hot." Gary teased. "Admit it, you're going on this road trip with me cause you're hoping you'll get the opportunity to kiss me."

"No, that's not it." Remy rolled his eyes.

Timmy pulled out his iPod, and put one earbud in. "No need for those, Tim-Tim," Gary said, holding up a CD case. "I brought CDs."

"Which ones?" Timmy asked.

"A bunch of 'em." Gary said, putting in the newest Fall Out Boy CD.

"Cool." Timmy said, putting his iPod away.

Gary started the car. "You guys ready?"

Remy nodded. "As I'll ever be," Timmy said. He kind of wished Cosmo and Wanda were still with him. But that was in the past. He sighed. "Let's go."


	2. It's Just The Beginning

"We should stop at a gas station," Remy said.

"What? No, we're fine on gas," Gary said.

"To get drinks and snacks." Remy said. "And get a bit more gas. Who knows when we'll see another one? We have no idea where we're going."

"You have a good point." Gary said. "You go in, pay for gas, get the food and stuff. I'll pump the gas."

Remy nodded, took his wallet, and went in. Gary took the pump.

Timmy sat in the car, taking one last look around at Dimmsdale. He'd grown up here, and now he was abandoning it. He'd probably never see it again. It made him kind of sad.

After a few minutes, Gary and Remy got back in, and they drove off. Gary turned up the music. Timmy wasn't really listening to the song, lost in his thoughts, but he heard a few lines.

_"I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul?_

_I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home,_

_And I said, "I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead,_

_This is the road to ruin, and we're starting at the end,"_

"I love this song." Gary said, humming along.

"It's pretty good," Remy agreed.

Gary and Remy started singing along, Gary loudly and Remy quietly. At this point Timmy stopped listening and just stared out the window. He was running away from home. Not that anyone would care, or even notice he was gone, probably. But it felt strange and wrong.

Crazy, even. Like he'd lost his mind. He wondered if he had lost his mind. It didn't seem impossible. Actually, it seemed very likely that all of them had gone completely crazy.

"Hey, you still back there?" Gary asked. "You're being really quiet, Tim-Tim."

"Just thinking." Timmy said. "I'm fine."

"Sure. You want some gum?" Gary offered the pack of spearmint gum to Timmy. Timmy took a piece and started chewing it. Gary and Remy then did the same.

"I bought this RV just for our road trip," Gary said.

"How did you get the money for it?" Timmy asked.

"That, Tim-Tim, is classified information." Gary smirked.

"So… you lost your fairies, right?" Remy asked.

"Yeah." Timmy nodded.

"Got to keep your memories of them, though?" Remy asked.

"Yeah. You too, right?"

"Yes. I don't understand why we got to keep our memories of them, but I, for one, am glad." Remy said.

"Me too," Gary said. "They threatened to erase me, when you lost them. Make it so I was never wished real. But since you got to keep your memories, they let me stay."

"I miss them, though." Timmy said. "I miss them a lot. They cared a lot more than my real parents ever did."

"Parents. Who needs 'em?" Gary shrugged.

"My parents are awful, too." Remy sighed. "But we're going to do fine on our own."

"Hell yeah, we will." Timmy agreed.


End file.
